


In Your Arms

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: You and Sam meet up at the end of the day





	In Your Arms

It’s late when he gets back to his room. Rosie called, she had to stay home to care for her sick husband, and that led to Sam working a double shift.

When he gets closer to his door, he wonders how he could have missed seeing your car pass by the office because here it is parked outside.

Sam had given you a key to his room several months ago. It’s not the first time you’ve been waiting for him inside, and he always hopes it’s never the last.

With a small grin, he opens the door; excited to see you after the long day. As he rounds the small corner, he sees you in his bed.

On your side, back to him, he can tell you’re asleep by the lack of greeting.  He notices your clothes folded on top of the dresser and knows you’re tucked under those covers in only your panties.

Quietly he moves around the room. Sitting on his bench press, instead of the bed, to remove his boots. He makes the effort to stop the clinking of his belt buckle as he takes off his pants. As he stands on his side of the bed unbuttoning his shirt, the quietest of his actions, you stir under the sheets.  The outline of your body stretches out as your face turns into the pillow briefly.  

The room is still dark, Sam not turning any lights on as to not disturb you.  You open your eyes and give a sleepy smile when you see him, “There you are.”

With his shirt unbuttoned, he sits on the edge of the bed, body turned towards you, and caresses your cheek, “Been waitin’ for me?” he softly teases, leaning down.

Your fingers start at his chin, then slowly you slide your hand along his jaw, and into his beard. You give a negative hum before adding, “I thought this was someone else’s room. That elderly bald guy’s, he still here?” you smirk, pulling him down closer.

Sam moves a hand to the other side of you to keep himself steady, “Oh yeah?” he raises a brow with a chuckle.

A soft giggle breathes out of you before he kisses you.  

“Sorry for the wait. Rosie needed a last minute cover for her shift,” he explains in a low voice as his nose nudges yours before kissing you again.

“It’s okay,” you smile, thumb stroking his cheek.

Sam grins and kisses your forehead before standing back up and removing his shirt. Curled up on your side, you watch him as he lifts back the covers and slides into bed with you.

His hand slides along your spine, then finds your ass where he lingers for a minute.  Absorbing yourself into his body, he keeps you close, hand sliding back up and rubbing your back.

Lips by your ear, “How was your day?”

The muffled groan into his chest makes him chuckle before pressing kisses along your shoulder.

“I got yelled at by two women for not having something in stock and got a deep papercut from a cardboard box.”

“Where?” he asks as you pull back to look at him.

You hold your hand up where he sees the band-aid wrapped around your middle finger.

Gently he takes your hand and brings it to his lips, kissing your band-aid which puts an amused grin on your face. Then he looks at you, “Sorry you got yelled at by two bitter old women” and when you laugh, he smiles.

“Thank you,” you take your hand from his grasp and run it through his curls, “How was yours?”

He holds your forearm, the tiny tremor in his hand evident, and kisses the inside of it before stroking the spot with his thumb.

“Had to unclog a toilet twice, same room,” and your ‘Ew!’ with a laugh makes him do the same, “Had someone’s credit card get declined which turned into me getting yelled at, and then had to help that elderly bald guy after he got locked out of his room in only a towel, only to have that towel drop as I’m standing there.”

With a hand over your mouth to muffle your laughter, you press your forehead to his jaw. He slides his hand into your hair and turns his face to kiss your cheek.

“You win,” you share between catching your breath. Hand on his cheek, “You had it so much worse,” you say as you shake your head while leaning in and kissing him.

“I don’t think you’re clear on what winning means,” he jokes as his hand moves up and down your side under the covers.

Smiling, you run your hand down the side of his neck, stopping at his shoulder, “We need a vacation.”

“Yeah? Where would we go?” he asks as he lays back, you seamlessly moving to lean over him. Sam reaches up and lets your hair flow through his fingers before bringing a trembling hand to your cheek as you talk.

“Doesn’t matter to me. We could stay in a motel somewhere else for all I care,” you smile, the tremor against your skin never a notice to you anymore, “As long as we’re together anywhere outside this town, I’ll be happy.”

The sentiment makes him smile. It’s all he’d be happy with too.

“Okay,” he nods in thought, thumb moving along your skin, his brows creased slightly and a grin on his face, “How about we both take a week off and we just drive? Right? No plan, stop when we want, see what we like.”

“Yeah?” you ask giddily, making his heart want to burst.

“Yeah,” he confirms, hand moving to slide into your hair and gently start pulling you down to him, “Anywhere we want to go.”

As you lean down, you rest your elbow on his chest and cradle his face in your hands as his fingertips rub against the back of your head, “That sounds perfect!,” you share in quiet excitement, thumb sweeping across his bottom lip.

Sam leans his head up to close the small space still between you both and kisses you, your lips instantly parting more to deepen it.

When you pull away, you settle down in the crook of his arm, head on his chest as you lightly run your fingers around his stomach. He brings his hand up to smooth over the side of your head and kisses your hairline.

Snuggling a bit closer, resting your arm on his body with your fingers toying with the chain around his neck, “Soon I hope?”

That arm of his curls around you and his large, warm hand takes rest on your hip before sliding into the back of your panties and giving a squeeze, “End of the month good?”

“Sounds fair,” he does run a motel after all, he can’t just up and leave with no notice.

A comfortable silence blankets the room, only interrupted by the sound of rustling sheets and lazy kisses pressed to skin.  

You feel his hand by your hip start shaking a bit more, something new he’s been experiencing here and there. You also hear the deep, frustrated breath leave his nose in response.

Sam feels as you place your hand over his, curling around it, fingers tucking under his palm. Then the kiss you place on his chest, lips close as you whisper your love for him.

It took him longer than he had liked to not feel like you were saying it out of pity, but finally you got through to him. And now when he hears you say it, it only makes him feel stronger.


End file.
